Song Drabbles about Tezuka and Fuji
by milkyxduckie
Summary: 10 song drabbles about the Perfect Pair: Prisoner of love. Apologize. Kiss the rain. Time of your life. I remember. Cut. Why did I end up falling in love with you? You don't see me. This year's love. Who needs the world?


**Pairing:** Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** I think there's some angst and fluff here xD  
**A/N:** I left my player playing at shuffle and wrote these when I was reviewing for the test tomorrow. Yes I know I'm a bad student but I seriously needed something to keep me awake xD. Anyway, this is the unedited version so there are certainly mistakes here and there. Please bear with them...

**Prisoner of Love – Utada Hikaru**

The dark-haired youth encircled his arm around the broken lithe frame pulling the other closer to his chest. He could feel the boy shaking uncontrollably whilst two little hands clutched onto his shirt for dear life. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into the honey brown hair as the pain burst out in him through the silent tears.

"It's over Syusuke, he's gone… your dad's gone… he couldn't hurt you anymore"

With that, he tightened his arms around the other as cries of anguish started to fill the dark cold room.

_Yes, it was over._

**Apologize – One Republic ft. Timbaland**

The transparent cerulean-eyed beauty curved his lips upwards into a sad smile shrugging his shoulders and he blurted out a soft yet loud enough "Sayonara".

"I'm sorry Syusuke… please stay…", he heard the other's voice breaking at the words.

As much as he wanted to embrace the other and offered his forgiveness, what had been done couldn't be undone. A heart that had been taken couldn't be returned, just like a person that had been dead couldn't revive.

"Too late already, Mitsu…", said he playfully as two trails of tears made their way down his cheeks.

Blending in the moonlight, the genius vanished without a trace.

_It was too late…_

**Kiss the rain – Yiruma**

Their lips touched slyly as some kind of sensation ran through their veins and time seemed to freeze on them.

The kiss got deepened when one brushed his tongue slightly over the other's moistened lips asking for an entrance whilst the other parted his mouth inviting.

The two figures showered each other with the new found love as the rain fell down making splashing sounds, which mingled smoothly with the two young thumping hearts.

_A ballad melody was created under the rain._

**Time of your life – Green Day**

"I wish you best luck, Tezuka", said the Seigaku's genius as he reached out his hand.

Taking the offered one into a handshake, the captain nodded his head slightly, "the same to you"

The brown-haired youth pulled back after a moment holding the other's hand and shrugged his shoulders, "See you around ne, Tezuka?"

"Ah"

With that, they turned their backs against each other and moved in opposite direction. Memories of six years together flowed through their minds as cherry blossom petals started to fall.

_"Graduation", said the panel above the school gate._

**I remember – Mocca**

Tezuka moved his eyes slowly along the wall. Each photo frame reminded him of a memory with a certain tensai and a smile unconsciously crept up on his lips at that.

The one of the rain had been taken when they had their first kiss in the park near Fuji's house. It was a rainy day and both of them had fallen sick the day after.

The one of Tezuka sleeping with his face hidden behind a book was when they had their first hiking trip together and Fuji had fully enjoyed himself taking photos nonstop.

The one after that was their high school graduation. Next to that was their first time of having sex, their first apartment, their…

"Ku – ni – mi – tsu"

A pair of arms encircled around his waist as someone leaned their chest against his back corrupting his train of thoughts.

"Mou… Are you abandoning me, Mitsu?", the teasing voice spoke up behind him.

Chuckling, the dark-haired youth whirled around and took the other into his arms hugging tightly. Not saying any other word, he leaned down to give the cerulean-eyed guy a wet kiss on the lips while running one of his hands lovingly through the silky honey brown hair.

"I love you too, Mitsu", he heard the other mumbling into his mouth _and Tezuka couldn't ask for more._

**Cut – Plumb**

A tremor of disgust and agonies arises in me as I rewind the countless passionate nights we have spent together. You moaned my name as thrusting into me speedily and then collapsed onto me hovering over this lithe frame as if you were some blanket. Then you left this room early in the morning but came back when night descended.

I laugh bitterly on realizing how pathetic I am to have thought that I was special to you. How much I wish I could disappear right here and right now so at least I will leave something memorable about me in you. How much I wish the ground would open up and swallow me into the depth of hell so I wouldn't have to see you anymore. No one desires me. No one loves me. No one wants me. What's the point for my being here?

Something shiny catches my eyes and I reach for it. So this is what God is telling me to do. Bursting out a maniac thunder of laugh, I slash my wrist with the gift God has given to me. A throbbing pain washes through me as the red liquid starts to gushing out. Not until this moment have I realized how pretty blood is.

I can feel it. I can feel my life drifting away from me, just like the way you did. Something presses my lungs as I feel harder to breathe. My eyes are so heavy that I just want to close them and sleep.

_"You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Suzumi Yoshida"_

**Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte shimattandarou? **_**(Why did I end up falling in love with you?)**_** – TVXQ**

I widen my eyes when seeing him. Even though I have known he is beautiful for my whole life, today he is more mesmerizing than ever. His silky brown hair, his beautiful cerulean eyes, his dazzling smile, everything about him is just perfect as he stands out with the white suit on him. How much I want to embrace him with my arms.

A part of me falls apart when another man shows up and hugs him from behind. He smiles contently as whirling around to playfully pat the other's arm. That hateful man gives him a peck on the cheek and he flushes at that. How much I want to sweep that man off and claim the position beside him.

I didn't have enough courage when it came to him and now I'm bearing the consequence of my cowardice. I know I deserve this outcome, yet somewhere in me still wishes in vain that today was just a dream. How much I want to have the power of turning back the time.

His eyes stop at me and his smile falters slightly. I know I have hurt him deeply and seeing me always causes an incurable pain in him. I never stop blaming myself for that. Although it hurts me, I know my blessings are the only thing I could give to him now and I don't plan on keeping that to myself as I did before.

I raise my glass offering the only thing he wants of me now with a soft smile on my face. And his face lights up at that. He responds to me with a slight nod and that cheerful smile of his. Another part of me breaks. How much I want him to save that smile for me solely.

I walk myself out of the party when everyone is busy hovering over him and that new husband of his. I let my feet guide the way and stare in surprise when they stop at the park near his house. I laugh as realizing there is always an unconscious part of me that thinks about him.

I look to my side. There is no him but an empty spot. Wrapping the arms around my body, I let myself drown in regret and loneliness as his smiling face comes up in my mind.

_I love him._

**You don't see me – Josie and the Pussycats**

"Fuji, explain this", the captain demanded with an emotionless face yet one could sense dark air emitting from the said youth from a certain distance.

The genius put on the infamous smile as tilting his head slightly, "explain what, Tezuka?"

"THIS!", Tezuka said gritting his teeth when showing out a photo of him half-naked. It was certainly taken when the captain was changing his clothes in the locker room.

If it were for any other team member, they would have bowed deep and apologized nonstop. However, this was Fuji whom Tezuka was confronting and there would be no way the genius would do something so humble.

"Saa… what's wrong with it? You think you don't look sexy enough?", asked the tensai faking a pout

Sensing a coming headache, the captain rubbed his forehead and gave the other a death glare, "I'll let you off for today's practice to go and collect all this photo's copies"

"Mou… you're ruining the fun"

"and… 100 laps for your tomorrow's practice"

With that, the stoic youth turned around and walked away. He didn't acknowledge the cerulean eyes which had opened and were staring at him longingly.

_As if the genius had other ways to catch the other's attention._

**This year's love – David Gray**

I look down when you tighten the embrace around me and deepen your face into my chest.

"Are we okay now, Mitsu?", you ask me with that soft voice of yours.

I stroke your hair lovingly smiling softly, "Yes"

However, both of us know that we have hurt each other and there will be no easy way that we can forget all about the pains we have suffered. But we will overcome this together.

I feel you moving closer to me as if you are clutching onto me and that draws up another smile on my face.

"I didn't want to hurt you", you mumble as tears roll down from your beautiful eyes to my bare chest.

_That hurts me._ "Neither did I", I place a kiss on your hair as you exhale a sigh of relief. How I love the effects my kisses have upon you.

"We'll be okay", I say one last time to assure you and you assure me back when you kiss my chest.

_And I know you love the effects your kisses place on me also._

**Who needs the world – Nick Carter**

My cerulean eyes are opening widely as I stare in disbelief at the gift before my eyes and he is smirking at me.

"What's the meaning of this, Mitsu?", I raise my eyebrows asking in confusion

His brows move upwards as he looks at me amusedly. If this is just a joke of his to startle me, I will have to admit that he has succeeded brilliantly.

"I thought you are called a genius, Syusuke?"

"But this is…"

"… exactly what I mean"

With that, he smirks at me again. A strange feeling rises up in me as I don't know if it's happiness or worries or whatever. But there's one thing I know for sure, which is that I want it as much as he does.

I stand up and move to sit in his lap nuzzling my face into the crane of his neck, "what about our families?"

"We're grown-ups Syusuke", he traces his fingers into circles on my back and places his chin upon the crown of my head, "We have the rights to decide things for ourselves"

Overwhelmed by his tender love, I look up at him and nod, "then let's do it"

"I want a proper answer, Syusuke", he says playfully as placing small kisses on the sensitive spot behind my ears.

I moan softly encircling my arms around his neck.

"Say it, tensai", I can't believe he has just bitten my earlobe while speaking a demand. But I absolutely love this side of my stoic lover.

_"Yes, buchou. I will marry you"_

**..: o O o :..**

I didn't know that a lot of the songs in my player were sad songs  
I hope you will leave a comment telling me what you think  
Thanks a lot for spending your time reading this D


End file.
